Chapter 31
てを って まれた の |romaji = Subete o Motte Umareta Otoko no Ko |cover = Shoto Todoroki |volume = 4 |pages = 18 |issue = 13, 2015 |arc = U.A. Sports Festival |new character = Rei Todoroki |previous = Chapter 30 |next = Chapter 32 |date = February 16, 2015 |anime episode = Episode 19 }} てを って まれた の |Subete o Motte Umareta Otoko no Ko}} is the thirty-first chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary Shoto says that Izuku made him break his pledge of never using his fire Quirk. After facing him in combat, Shoto assumes that Izuku is All Might's illegitimate son, but Izuku says that is not what his relation to All Might is. After hearing this, Shoto concludes that Izuku has some connection to All Might. He then says that Izuku should know about his father, Endeavor, who has been the Number Two hero forever and if Izuku is connected to All Might, the number one hero, then he has all the more reason to win against Izuku. Meanwhile, the two Top Heroes meet each other. All Might says that they have not spoken to each other in ten years and that he wanted to give him a shout out, Endeavor replies that he can take his tea offer to some other place and tells him to go away. As Endeavor leaves, All Might stops him, saying that his son Shoto was able to show a great performance even without using his full power. All Might then asks Endeavor for advice on how to raise the next generation. Endeavor then comments on All Might's attitude, finding it to be annoying and then says that he will make Shoto a hero that surpasses All Might, then angrily walks away. Shoto then explains his reason as to why he must win against Izuku; his father wanted to advance his position above All Might but could never do it with his own power and devised a plan; a Quirk Marriage that would allow him to get a child with an enhanced Quirk and raise that child to rise above All Might. Shoto then says that he will never be his tool. Shoto then goes on to explain some of his past; that his mother despised his left side and dumped boiling water on him. Shoto explains that the reason why he must beat Izuku (someone who is connected to All Might) is a personal triumph over his father, saying that he will become the Number One Hero without using his father's Quirk and that it would be his total disavowal of him. Shoto then walks away, saying that he will climb over him using his ice powers. Izuku states that he cannot lose either because of everyone supporting him and wants to pay them back. Izuku takes Shoto's war declaration and echoes it; saying that he will beat him. After the noonday break is over, the Sports Festival resumes. The girls of Class 1-A appear in cheerleader uniforms (courtesy of Minoru and Denki's scheme). The girls realize they have been tricked, with Momo being most upset of all. The final event of the Sports Festival is revealed; a tournament event. Characters by Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 31